Living Hell
''Living Hell ''is an American dark fantasy comic book series which takes place in a world that mixes dieselpunk with a fantasy world like Lord of the Rings. The comic follows a guardsman who swears that he will kill every last monster on the planet, with a specific aim to eradicate Orcs. Characters Main *'Jackson Rhodes' - the main character of the comic who is a guardsman that swears to kill all monsters after he witnesses a horrifying event. He always carries a sword and a handgun on him at all times. He is the least powerful of his party and thus must rely on strategy and thought to win the battle a lot of the time. *'Evelyne Redsteady' - an elf ranger who is incredible with the bow and always carries poison-tipped darts on her. She is also quite good at playing the flute and channels a few magic spells into her music. Despite being faced with many surreal and horrifying things, she attempts to stay positive. *'Throg Bentback' - the oldest member of the group who is a 156-year-old half-troll and who is also the healer of the party, praying to his god Morback whenever he wishes to heal a person's injuries. He knows a large number of other spells, but healing ones are his specialty. *'Bridget Boxworthy' - a gnome rogue who attempts to stay distant from the other members of the party. She is known for being rather sarcastic and sometimes stealing from the party. She carries two daggers and a bag full of beans that can summon temporary houses that last until they are no longer needed. *'Qua Zixious' - a barbarian lizard person who values his muscle and strength over everything else. Due to this, he never bothered studying and is rather unintelligent but has many benefits that come with being a barbarian. He carries a large hammer with him and has an incredibly high tolerance for pain. Recurring *'Captain Daniel Rogers' - the captain of the guardsman and the main five's boss. *'Samantha' - a quest-giver who informs adventurers of incoming missions and monsters. *'The Greens', a rival guild to the main party. **'Alexander Coleson' - the leader of the Greens who is very egotistical and constantly talks down on Jackson and his group. **'Bianca Fadeev' - a Russian witch who puts most of her magic into her hair, using it for casting spells. **'Donovan '- a komusō-styled monk who never says a word and always carries a spear-like weapon with him. * Antagonists *'Orc Empire', the main antagonists of the comic who are very technologically advanced and are terrifying warriors. **'Emperor Krill III' - the current head of the Orc Empire who is a very old sorcerer orc. **'General Uk'bak' - the head general of the Orc Empire Army. **'Prince Krill IV' - the oldest son of Krill and the pseudo-leader of his brothers. **'Prince Kso'bian' - the largest of Krill's children who is incredibly strong. **'Prince Tsuza' - the smartest of Krill's children who wields a powerful gauntlet. **'Prince Oalchris' - the youngest of Krill's children who is rather odd. **'Executioner' - an Orc in charge of beheading enemies. **'Shan' - a blacksmith who helped create many of the Orc's weapons. **'Kriscan of Narkia '- an Orc black knight. ** *'The White Face Cult' - a group of people who worship the White Faced God and who are led by a woman named Sabrina. *'King Topaz' - the self-proclaimed Dragon of the West who is a hero to his people but a monster to the rest of the world. **'The Black Paladin' - King Topaz' bodyguard and general. *'Black Angel '- an angel with black wings said to be a bad omen to anyone who sees it. * Issues *'/Chapter One/' - Jackson Rhodes and a small group of Guardsmen battle an oncoming fleet of Orcs. *'/Chapter Two/' - Jackson begins his quest to kill all Orcs and discovers he has been assigned a new party. *'/Chapter Three/' - Jackson and his new party are sent after one of the princes of the Orcs named Cucamet. Trivia *The world of Living Hell works and runs like an RPG video game though everything in it is completely real.